The Naked Kind
by LilySnape4eva
Summary: Rose and Albus slept together, after consuming a lot of alcohol. This is basically the aftermath.


**The Naked Kind**

**A/N: Warning- Rose and Albus sleep together. If you don't like the sound of that, go and click the 'back' button. Okay? But it's not at all graphic, only vaguely mentioned – it happened before this fic is set. Okay? Now. Read and review, people :3**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I don't own Harry Potter. I own a copy of the books, a copy of the films and some other merchandise (like a t-shirt, be jealous) but that's it.**

Rose awoke with a start. That had been a _weird_ dream. Frowning, she glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Where was she? Not at home, obviously. And she was... Naked? Who was that person sleeping next to her? She turned around to face them and was horrified when she saw Albus Potter. Her cousin. Her best friend. Who she'd had sex with. "Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

Albus stirred, and without opening his eyes he replied, "Sorry, love, that's enough fucking. You sure do have stamina, though."

Rose looked mortified. "Albus...?"

Albus' eyes shot open. "Rose?"

She nodded weakly. "Hi, hun." She said, sounding like she was being strangled. "We didn't...?"

He nodded, burying his head into the pillow. "We did. I remember that Scorpius... he broke up with me and... I think you suggested we went and got drunk, to drown our sorrows or whatever, because you felt down... and then we came here and cried on each other and then... we may have accidently slept together."

Rose made a face. "The clothed kind or...?" she couldn't finish the sentence.

Albus gestured down at himself. "The naked kind. Sorry, Rose. I... I really don't know what to say or do."

Rose didn't know either. What did you do after having sex with your cousin? She wasn't about to tell anyone, that was for sure. "I'd say the first thing that we _don't_ do is tell anyone at all about it. Although we could tell Lily and James and ask them to cover for us... no. I don't know!" She put her head in her hands, unable to look at Albus. She felt wrong. Disgusting.

"Shush, Rosie." Albus hugged her as she started to sob quietly. "Okay, first things first, why don't we have a shower?" When Rose looked at him with shock on her face, he quickly added, "Seperately, I mean. You can go first."

Rose nodded and, using a blanket to cover herself, headed towards the bathroom. Albus shook his head when she was gone, wondering what to do. Text someone? Though he doubted he had his phone on him. About 10 minutes later, Rose came out of the shower, fully clothed, and Albus headed in there.

When he was gone, Rose couldn't stop herself from pulling her phone out of her pocket and calling up her other cousin, Albus' sister. "Lily!" She said with relief when her cousin finally picked up.

"Rose? What's wrong? You sound a bit..."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Um, can you cover for me? Say I was... I dunno, make something up. And, um, have you ever... gotten really drunk and done something you wished you hadn't done?" Being 16, Rose wasn't sure if Lily had done anything, but was slightly surprised when Lily answered with 'yes'.

"Why? What did you do? Or even... who?"

Rose put her head in her hands again. "Um, okay. Say... Albus and I had gotten really drunk, hypothetically, of course and we had... accidently slept together... would you hate me?"

Lily started to choke. "Ohmigosh, you _didn't_."

"Um... complete accident, you understand. I feel all... icky." Rose shook her head. "What should I do?"

She heard laughter from the end of the line. "I don't know. Have you discussed it with him?"

Rose snorted. "As if! God, I won't be able to look him in the face for a year! I just feel-"

"Please don't go into that. This is my brother. Anyway, what do you mean, you won't be able to look him in the face for a year?"

She frowned. "Hello? He's my _cousin_."

"So? Come on, it's not that bad. You got drunk, you have an excuse. Besides, I'm guessing that only reason you got drunk was because Albus had just been dumped and he needed cheering up and you were the only person there. But, one word of advise, don't tell my parents, your parents or Scorpius. They might all flip. Now, go and talk to him."

"But, Lily-"

"Go away! I'm trying to do something here."

A look of suspicion came onto Rose's face. "What exactly are you trying to do?"

"Um..." she could almost imagine Lily biting her lip and looking around innocently whilst being caught red-handed. "Well... you know that James is a really heavy sleeper?"

"Yes..."

"And you know I said last year that I always wanted to put make-up on him?"

"Yes..."

"That's what I'm doing. Don't worry, I'll take lots of pictures. Now talk to him! Bye."

Rose started to say something down the phone and cursed as Lily hung up on her. "Great friend you are." She muttered, before realising the shower had been turned off and Albus was about to get out of the shower.

Just before he did, she heard a ringtone which wasn't hers. Looking around, she realised that it was her cousin's phone. The voicemail tone bleeped before she could decide what to do, and she listened as Scorpius' voice came through.

"Al... I... I don't know where you are, and I don't know why you're not picking up. Maybe you're pissed off with me. Maybe you've committed suicide – oh, god, no, don't think that-" he muttered, and Rose stifled a slight giggle – "But... I'm worried about you. I... maybe I was wrong. I got pissed off, and I'm sorry. I... when James told me you'd slept with another girl, I believed him, for god knows what reason. But when Lily told him how cut up you were about it, he told me that he'd actually been lying. I think he's slightly homophobic-" Rose raised her eyebrows at the 'slightly' – "And I'm sorry for believing him. If you want... do you want to get back together? I... I don't know. I've been thinking about it, and I should trust you – I _do_ trust you – enough to know that you wouldn't cheat on me. Merlin, I love you, Al. And I know you love me – god, you've told me enough. And I'm sorry I broke off the engagement before we had a chance to tell anyone." Rose gasped out loud here. Engaged? She thought to herself. "But, I want to get back together, if you're okay with that. So... um... I'll meet you at about... 10ish, someplace? That coffee shop we always go to? If you don't turn up, I'll understand. But... I love you. Um, bye."

There was a moments pause and you could hear Scorpius muttering under his breath, before the phone hung up. Rose blinked at it, still wondering if she'd heard right. Engaged? James had told Scorpius that Al had cheated on him? Her mind whirling with thoughts, she turned around to see that Albus had gotten out of the shower, and had obviously heard every word.

They looked at each other for a minute before either had to courage to speak. When they did, they both started talking at once.

"You're engaged? Bloody hell, Al-"

"I wish I'd told you about us, you shouldn't have heard it like that-"

They both continued looking at each other before they started laughing.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about our engagement, Rosie. I know I should have done, but I wanted to keep it quiet for some reason." He shrugged. "I was an idiot, and then James walked in on Scorpius and I when we were, you know, and he was so disgusted that he told him that I'd cheated." He shook his head. "I'm going to kill him."

Rose smiled. "You do that. Can I join you?"

"Sure!"

They grinned at each other for a minute, before Rose asked quietly, "Are you gonna go meet Scorpius then?"

After a moment of silence, Albus nodded. "Yeah. I am. I love him, and I know I should, but I don't care that he overreacted. Anyway, I have to go. See you later, okay?"

"Okay. By the way... this... us... it's not going to affect our friendship, is it?"

"No. Of course not. Best friends for life, yeah?" He smiled at her, one which she returned, but tentatively. "Although, I'll never be able to get rid of the mental image of you naked." He said with a grin. "Truly disturbing."

Rose laughed. "Always have to lower the tone of the conversation, don't you?"

"Of course. But you love it." He winked at her, grabbed his stuff, waved and then was gone. Rose merely smiled after him and then, after a pause, started packing up her own stuff.

**A/N: Okay, the last few lines are awful; I know that. I started to write this out on one laptop, then finished it on another, and then the one with the ending on broke, so I lost it. Anyway, this was a little random. Hope you like it. By the way: they have no romantic feelings for each other **_**at all**_**. They're best friends. Anyway, review?**


End file.
